


Come Back!

by 0fflined



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small ficlet to give you some feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back!

It was a dark night, and Bilbo runs out from his hobbit hole. He jumps over the fences and avoids the gardens. He runs down the road which leads to the forest. And he shouts; “Come back!” He arrives soon to the forest road, where he caught up with the dwarves about year and a half ago.

"Come back!" Bilbo cries, actual tears going down his cheeks.  
"Thorin!" shouts Bilbo and stumbles in his steps. He falls down on the wet and muddy ground and he cries with a hoarse wheeze.

"Thorin-! Fili- Kili!" he shouts and looks around.  
"Come baaack!" he cries and leans down, hiding his face in his arms. It was dark and wet and cold and now he was covered in wet mud from toes to his knees and arms. He cries, he calls for Thorin, and Fili, and Kili, and he shouts and asks them to come back. But they won’t. He knows they won’t.  
"I need you! THORIN!"

He isn’t sure how long he had been crying there before he feels a warm touch on his shoulder.  
"Come on, Bilbo. You’ll catch a cold. Let’s go have something to eat and a warm cup of tea", says the familiar, comforting voice. Bilbo sobs and wipes tears from his face. The wizard helps him up from the ground and helps him stand and walk back to his own little, warm hobbit hole.


End file.
